Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) affects primarily women, but also men, and is generally caused by two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvis floor is distended, weakened or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). As a result, the patient's response time becomes insufficient to promote urethral closure and, consequently, the patient suffers from urine leakage and/or flow.
A popular treatment of SUI uses a surgical sling placed under the bladder neck or the mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits the endopelvis fascia drop. The sling is traditionally affixed using a bone anchoring method. Recent advances in surgical techniques have demonstrated the effectiveness of anchorless approaches toward mid-urethra sling stabilization. However, conventional anchorless techniques suffer from some deficiencies. For example, some require abdominal incisions, while others require ishiopubic incisions. Additionally, others make it difficult to accurately place the sling at a desired anatomical location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to sling placement that simplifies the procedure and reduces trauma to the patient.